


Fractured

by Jumpybananas



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Domestic Violence, EOS is John's penpal, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Olympics, Physical Abuse, Protective Scott, Protective brothers, Scott is frickin mad, Verbal Abuse, edward sucks, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpybananas/pseuds/Jumpybananas
Summary: FractureVerb1. break or cause to break."the stone has fractured"synonyms: break, snap, crack, rupture, shatter, smash, smash to smithereens, fragment- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -John Tracy has been with Edward for five months now. To start, it felt like a dream. Edward had gotten more jealous was time went on, even if he was just spending time with his brothers. John often found himself feeling isolated.

He never said anything. It was silly - He loved Edward, and Edward loved him. He couldn't be lonely whilst in a relationship.





	Fractured

With the Olympics just around the corner, Gordon had taken to training for most of the day. Someone would often have to drag him out of the pool in the evenings just so he would sleep, which Virgil would often lecture him for. Today, getting the prankster out was John's responsibility.

"Gordon. You need rest,". He threw a beach ball at him. "I get you need to train, but this is ridiculous."

"Says the one who pulled all-nighters months before his exams," Gordon splashed him and threw himself back into swimming.

John sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You're not gonna make me drain the pool, are you? I have places to be,".  Gordon squinted suspiciously. "I will do it though." He stood and started towards the water tank. 

Gordon flopped up onto the tiles behind him. John turned around to find him glaring. "I hate you," Gordon grumbled.

"Sure," John threw a towel at him. "There's pancakes in the kitchen. Eat. Then go to bed," He paused to yawn. "You're lucky dad's out or you'd be getting a lecture and a half from him." He quickly slipped through the house and out of the front door. All but the two youngest had moved away from their childhood home, but it was a rare occasion to find no one visiting over the weekend. 

 

The evening trains were either crushingly full or near empty. John was fortunate in that tonight it was the latter, so they weren't delayed by people blocking the doors with luggage. He was already much later than he'd meant to be.

 

* * *

 

 

John hesitated outside the door before unlocking it. He was never sure how Edwar would react after he came home late, but tonight it was made quickly apparent as he closed the door after him.

"Where have you been?" Edward seized his wrist and spun him around. Blue eyes bore into him.

"I was with Gordon," John glared. " I don't have to justify spending time with my family," 

Moments later he found himself slammed into the wall. He gasped with surprise.

"You're always with your bloody brothers," Edward snarled. "It's like we're not even together sometimes,". John didn't say anything. 

Edward released him and went upstairs without a word. John realised he'd been clenching his fist. He released it and realised he was shaking.

He sat on the sofa and dropped his head onto the back cushion. If not for having night shifts the past two nights he might have pursued his boyfriend, but he was too exhausted to even consider it. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to after that.


End file.
